Another Prodigy with No Thank You?
is the second episode of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. It features the debut of Kamen Rider Brave and the BangBang Shooting Gashat, as well as the introduction of Kamen Rider Genm to the series following his appearances in Kamen Rider Ghost and Genm Action Gamer Level 1. This episode broadcast was accompanied by web broadcast of the second installment of Kamen Rider Information Program: Poppi Pipopapo's Room. Synopsis Becoming Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, Emu now must serve as both a pediatrician and a member of CR. A gifted surgeon named Hiiro Kagami comes back from the United States and is not only the son of the director, he’s also Kamen Rider Brave. This results in a clash of ethics when it comes to dealing with patients. Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Narration: * : Guest Cast * : * : * : * : * : Suit actors *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level 1: *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level 2: *Kamen Rider Brave Level 1: *Kamen Rider Brave Level 2: *Kamen Rider Genm Level 1: *Kamen Rider Genm Level 2: *Graphite Bugster, Aranbura Bugster: *Bugster Virus: Various Rider Gashat *'Gashat Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Mighty Action X **Brave ***Taddle Quest **Genm ***Proto Mighty Action X *'Form Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Action Gamer Level 1, Action Gamer Level 2 **Brave ***Quest Gamer Level 1, Quest Gamer Level 2 **Genm ***Action Gamer Level 1, Action Gamer Level 2 Energy Items *'Energy Items Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Speed Errors *After Brave inserts his Gashat into Gashacon Sword, the Taddle Quest Gashat is not seen in the "Taddle Critical Finish" scene. *The Taddle Quest Gashat mysteriously returns to Brave's Gamer Driver in the "Game Clear" scene, even thought it wasn't there in the scene right before that. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 33, . *'Closing Screen': **Text Color: Light Blue *This is the first time Ex-Aid reverts from Action Gamer Level 2 to Action Gamer Level 1. *The rusty Gashacon Sword is remodeled from Kamen Rider Kuuga's Titan Sword. *When the Aranbura Bugster casts spells, an orange Magic Portal appears similar to the ones used by Kamen Rider Wizard. *Brave's original sword breaking is a callback to Ryuki, as when Shinji used his Sword Vent in Blank form, his sword broke after limited use. Another allusion to this is the evolution to a higher form rectifies the problem by giving both Riders new sword weapons. *'Video Game References in this episode:' **The closing screen stating "See you next game" is a nod to the Metroid series from the phrase "See you next mission" once finishing the game. The latter phrase is first used at the end of ''followed by an evaluation of the player's item collection rate, and would later be used in subsequent ''Metroid games like the Prime series. **Aranbura Bugster's plan to make his host's bride his is a reference to a common trope of villains forcing marriage onto female characters in video games, especially in the Mario franchise. **The Gashacon Sword being discovered in a stone pedestal or rock is a common trope in RPG and fantasy games where players can find swords of great power such as s Master Sword or s Mana Sword. All of the games that use this trope are a reference to Arthurian myth. **Kamen Rider Brave's transformation to Level 2 involves him entering through a castle door. This is a reference to dungeon quests often found in RPGs, as players often walk through doors or cavern holes to reach the next room or stage. External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for 天才二人は no thank you？ *Toei TV's official episode guide for 天才二人は no thank you？ References Category:New Kamen Rider Episode Category:New Form Episode